Mestian/Lexicon
__TOC__ Aquatics :pírka, pirkássa - aqu. I ::(generic) fish, piscine animal :·pírk· - 1a/6cs/8b :::·pínk· / ·púr-gh· / ·pí-žd· ::itr. swim, float, be afloat; be buoyant :·jú· ::·jú-d-(unu)-zd· - 3e :::itr. perf. sink, die of drowning, drown ::·jú-s-(un)-aj· / ·jú-'['gh]'-axi·' - 3ap/6a :::itr. imperf. sink, be sinking, drown, be drowning ::·jú-(nu)-s· - 8a :::itr. drown ::·jú-d-(un)-ždž· - 3e&8d > -ždžd > -ždž :::itr. pas. be drowned, be sunken :dásu, dasúšša - aqu. V ::blackfish :gẽlą, ghelímmą - aqu. IV ::salmon :ĩmus, īmbíllu - adj. IIb ::bubbly, foamy, frothy (of liquids) Rocks :rhýka, rhykássa - ina. I ::pebble, small stone :béč, béčella - ina. VIII *bet-š ::boulder, large stone :betéšis, betemmášša - adj. cEŠIS be(t)-tešis ::rocky, stone, of stone :palãmā, palammášša - ina. III ::bedrock, river bottom, sea floor Metallurgy :ûra, ūrássa - neu. I ūr-a ::iron, crude iron :álira, alírassa (alíssa) - neu. I alir-a ::copper :ûšša, ūššássa - ina. I ūr-ša ::iron object, item either made up of iron or having iron as the material of its most significant component ::coll. iron objects, iron items; iron regalia :ûššaš, ūššašélla - ina. VIII ūr-ša-š ::iron ore, iron-bearing mineral Birds :itáran, itarássa - ani. I ::swan :dârab, dârabašša - ani. IX ::fowl :íšt, ištášša - ina. IX ::bird nest :ýpāja, ýpājassa - ani. II ::blackbird Reptiles :ĩkur, ikkússa - ign. II ::snake Dragons :trakún, trakúnnu (trąkún, trąkúnnu) - ign. VI ::small dragon (<10kg) :pîlī, pīlíššą - ign. V ::medium female dragon (20kg ~ 50kg) :sóroš, soršélla - ign. VIII ::wing (of a drake, dragon) Amphibians :ýšpę, yšpímmę - aqu. IV ::tadpole :býrī, byríššą - aqu. V ::tadpole :ǽljā, æljássa - aqu. III ::frog Insects :fášša, faššássa - neu. I ::beehive Pet Mammals :pítta, pittássa - ani. I ::cat, feline :'ttálī, 'ttalíššą - ani. V (pi)tta-lī ::kitten, small cat :ndéna, ndenássa - ani. I ::dog, hound :vũsur, vussússa - ani. II *vuẖ-sur ::mouse :pęghán, pęghássa - aqu. I ::otter Silvan Fauna :gondá, gondássa - aqu. I ::forest, woods, woodlands :gondúlu, gondulúšša - adj. cD ::forest, silvan :lĩją, lijjímmą - ani. IV *liẖj-əw ::deer :lijjpráždžā, lijjpraždžâšša - neu. III *liẖj-pras-džā ::the presence of deer (at a location, in a forest etc.) ::the bedeeredness (of a location, etc.) :sỹlur, syllússa - ani. II ::doe, hind :lijjpílin, lijjpilínnu - ani. VI *liẖj-pilin ::doe, hind, young female deer :ãž, āžélla - ani. VIII *ẖāž ::elk, moose :āžápnā, āžapnášša - neu. III āž-apnā ::elklands, area inhabited by elks :: ——→ Biomes :sangá, sangássa - adj. ::stable (of a biome, ecosystem) Physiology :apákas, apakássa - ign. I ::breath, air in lungs :·pífpi· - 1cs/6a/8b ::: ·púfpi-ŋ· / ·pífpi-xu· / ·pirr·+ ::itr. urinate ::trn. urinate ( ) :: + urinate upon ( ) :pífpan, pifphmúnnu - aqu. IV ::urination :pífpan, pifphrúnnu - aqu. IV ::urine Anatomy :âghur, aghússa - neu. II ::egg, ovum :awãraŋ, awarhúnnu - ani. VI ::muscle fibre :sîliš, sīlišélla - aqu. VIII ::eye, eyeball :káran, karássa - neu. I ::foot :kúraš, kurašélla - neu. VIII ::bone :zôdan, zōdássa - neu. I ::blood :tẽran, stērássa - neu. I *tẖēran ::skin, leather Grip, Manuum :âkan, ākánnu - neu. VI ::arm, hand :ássam, assánnu - neu. VI ::hand :dúffū, duffúššą - ina. V ::grip, hold (on sth. 2) :·dúffu· - 2bs/6cp/8s :::·z-dúffu-(ž)-agha· / ·dúffu-gha· / ·dúffu-(ži)-s· ::trn. hold ::trn. hold a part of :assundúffū, assunduffúššą - ina. V ::hand's grip, armful, handful :kérex, kerrášša - ina. IX ::palm (of the hand) Face :vánur, vanússa - ign. II ::nose, nostril :vanovánur, vanovanússa - ign. II [āmreḍita of vánur;-nússa < vano-vánur] ::snout, nose (intensive; of animals, (metaphorically) animalistic of humans) :vỹl, vyghę́llu - ina. VII ::eyebrow; eyebrow ridge :kóvat, kovílla - aqu. IV dt. ::eyes :zýlu, zylúšša - adj. cD ::blind, sightless Physiology :tâlhel, tallêlle - ani. VII ::blink/eyeblink :nugárī, nugaríššą - ani. V ::tiredness, exhaustion :nugárpras, nugarprássa - adj. cA ::tired, exhausted :kẽlen, khēlúnnu - ign. VI ::skin, (smooth) hide ::leather, worked leather Quantity :lílas, lilássa - adj. cA :::lílas/lilássa :::liléja/lilájša :::lílu/lilúšša :::lilésa²/lilíšša² ::pos. much, many, plenty of, a lot of ::comp. more, more of ::sup. most, all of :úlan - adv. incomp. :::úlan / úlā / úlla ::so, so very, very ::Remark: the adverb has three generally interchangeable forms; the only placement rule is that, when used twice, either úlan or úlā may be used, and only in such a way that úlā comes right next to the head that it modifies. :lilîldžā, lilīldžâšša - neu. III lil-īl-džā ::majority, the most, most :líndžā, lindžâšša - neu. III < *lil-džā ::a lot, plenty :lilîggdžā, lilīggdžâšša - neu. III lil-īkk-džā ::all of, everyone, every :úktur, uktússa - ina. II ::a small chunk, a bit, bit; piece of debris/rubble :awájdžā, awajdžášša - neu. III awaj-džā ::some, some of, a small amount of, an indeterminate amount of :péjpā, pejpâšša - neu. III ::measure, indicator :émas, emássa - adj. cA *em-as ::only, the only; unique :émut, emúšša - neu. IX *em-ut ::the Only, the Unique :pārídžā, pāridžâšša - neu. II pāri-džā ::uniqueness, oneness Flora :*·''piẖšiẖ''· - unattested (†) ::·pa:ppãš· - 1bs/7a/8a ::::·pa:ppãš-ešte· / ·pa:ppãš· / ·pi:ppĩš-(uni)-s· :::itr. grow :::itr. inch. sprout, sprout from ( ) + ) ::pĩšī, piššíššą - ina. V :::fruit :î, ijášša - ani. IX *ij ::leaf Flowers :ŋóran, ŋórunnu - aqu. VI *ŋlóran ::orchid ::vine snake; small shrubbery snake ::Remark: has a less frequent alternant, lóran, that has the same declensional and accentual pattern Trees :tûrī, tūríššą - ani. V ::tree, lignic mass; wood, timber :skúja, skujássa - ani. I ::(on bifurcating trees) one of the two main bifurcations of a tree; trunk Acoustics :qásā, qasášša - neu. III ::sound, acoustic perception :téril, terlêlle - neu. VII ::sound of a heartbeat, heart tick; low frequency (singular) tick Death :segárī, segaríššą - ani. V ::mass exctinction, mass death :ápen, apénnu - ani. VI ::death, of an individual or in general; usually considered to be active or agentive :ghmám, ghmánnu - ani. VI ::death, of an individual; end goal, end result, the Fate of Man Decay :·ĩlma· - 1cp&1gp/6a/8a :::·ĩlma-ŋ-w· / ·ĩlma-axu· / ·ĩlma-(ži)-s· ::itr. decay, fall apart ::itr. decay into ( ) :·ajãlma· - 1cp&1gp/6a/8a *-aj-ælẖma- :::·ajãlmaŋ-w· / ·ajãlma-axu· / ·ajãlma-(ži)-s· ::itr. fall down, crumble down ::itr. fall down onto + aj + Static Activities :·kíla· - 1cp/6cp/8a(8b) 1a/6a/8b irr. tel/atel. :::·kíla-ŋ· / ·kíla-gha· / ·kíla-(ži)-s· (·kíl-ppa-žd·) :::·ki:kílna· / ·ki:kíla-axi· / ·ki:kílda-žd· ::itr. sit ::itr. inch. sit somewhere ( ) ::trn. sit on ( ) ::kikíldžā, kikildžâšša - ki:kíl-džā neu. III :::seat, place to sit at :·ghyr·+ - 1a/6cp/8a :::·ghnyr· / ·ghyr-ghá· / ·ghyr-(únu)-s· ::itr. wait for nothing in specific ::trn. wait for ( ) :ghyrásī, ghyrasíššą - neu. III ::waiting ::waiting for Active/Dynamic Activities :·dér· - 3d/6cp/8a :::·dér-gh-(unu)-ŋ· / ·dér-gha· / ·dér-(ži)-s· ::trn. do, perform, execute ( ) ::trn. do/perform/execute some of ( ) :tánu, tanúšša - adj. IIa ::tense, ready to spring; full of energy ::anxious to do something :deršpéšis, deršpemmášša - adj. cEŠIS der-špešis ::doable, performable, executable ::possible :fĩ, fijášša - neu. IX *fijarša ::ascent, climb :·ą́lh· - 1cp/6cp/8a *-V́(gh/w)-əlhə- :::·ą́l-ŋ· / ·ą́l-gha· / ·ą́lh-(unu)-s· / *-V́G-əlh(ə̱)-gha- / *-V́G-əlh- ::itr. twist, bend out of shape ::itr. curl, coil ::Remarks: the verb is a partial reanalogisation from its derivatives; the actual root was most likely always prefixed in pre-Mestian :·nûlh· - 1cp/6cp/8a *(a)núw-əlhə- :::·nûl-ŋ· / ·nûl-gha· / ·nûlh-(unu)-s· ::trn. twist, bend sth. ( ) out of shape :ą́lhsī, ąlhsíššą - neu. V ąlh-sī ::twisting, curling, coiling, bending Lative :·prón· - 5/7/8a :::·pérg· / ·pa:párg· / ·prón-(nu)-s· ::itr. go, move, do a lative action or motion :·ýš· - 6cp&1gs/6cp/8a :::·ýž-gha-j· / ·ýž-gha· / ·ýš-(unu)-s· ::itr. jump :jur-(t)-ýš· - 6cp&1gs/6cp/8a + ·ýš· ::itr. jump up, jump into the air :yšún, yšúnnu yš-un ::jump, leap, hop ::onom. hop :·tá· - 3d/6cs/8a :::·tá-ŋ-gh· / ·tú-gha· / ·tá-(nu)-s· ::trn. measure a quantity of ( ) ::trn. measure the quantity/dimension ( ) in the vicinity :jī-tá· - 3d/6cs/8a jī-ta :::jī-tá-ŋ-gh· / jī-tú-gha· / jī-tá-(nu)-s· ::trn. move ( ) ::refl. dep. move oneself :us-tá - 3d/6cs/8a us-ta :::us-tá-ŋ-gh· / us-tú-gha· / us-tá-(nu)-s· ::trn. assemble ( ) ::trn. assemble/put some of ( ) together :jur-tá· - 3d/6cs/8a - ·tá· :::jur-tá-ŋ-gh· / jur-tú-gha· / jur-tá-(nu)-s· ::trn. carry, bring ( ) ::+ carry/bring across/over ( ) Location :·iráva· - 1a/6cp/8a :::·irámva· / ·iráva-gha· / ·iráva-(ži)-s· ::itr. be (somewhere) + AdP ::itr. be located at + AdP :tǽnkē - adv. tænt-kē ::here, near me ::Remark: this adverb is not interchangeable with tǽŋkē :márštas, marštássa - neu. I ::location, place :účī, učíššą - neu. V ::interior, inside, innard ::(in compounds) inner, interior :pfâris - adv. ::in varying degrees of intensity depending on the location ::remark: can only modify adverbs that modify verbs Anthropology Human Illnesses :sýllkur, syllkússa - ani. II syll-kur ::jaundice Medicine :·íq· tãmas - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a [unknown second component] ::: ——> ·ÍQ· ::itr. cure, practice medicine ::itr. + cure a disease, be a remedy for ( ) Sexuality :fissâ, fissášša - neu. III ::masturbation :·íq· físsas - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a ::: ——> ·ÍQ· ::itr. masturbate :ōlúlu, ōlulúšša - adj. cD ::'hot & bothered', sexually aroused Genī, Peoples :íčur, ičússa - ani. II ::human; man :ičúlu, ičulúšša - adj. cD ič-ulu ::human, of humans :Mastâmī, Mastāmíššą - ani. V mastā-mī ::a Mestian individual, a Mestian :lóroč, lorčélla - neu. VIII ::homeland, Urheimat of a people ::large, moderately inhabited land area home to a specific ethnic group or nation Political Geography :sírtur, sirtússa - ani. II ::nation, country, state :entá, entássa - ani. I ::territory (of a nation/state) Heroism, Glory :ûrul, ūrmélle - ign. VII *ûrmul ::hero, vir :·ūré· - 1cp/6a/8a :::·ūré-ŋ· / ·ūré-xi· / ·ūré-(ži)-s· ::itr. shine, radiate, be glorious :árkan, arkássa - ani. I ::patriarch, man of authority; respected/revered one Architecture :lũghun, luhúnnu - ina. VI ::wall (usually stone or rock, artificial) :ĩkh, īkhášša - ina. IX ẖīkẖ ::foundation, basis of walls/floors, wireframe of pillars/walls, reinforcement, 'bones' of a building :·nũkh· - 1a/6cp/8a *(a)nu-ẖīkẖ- :::·nũŋkh· / ·nũg-gha· / ·nũkh-(unu)-s· ::trn. put, place ( ) at ( ) :párpa, parpássa - ina. I a Herder language ::ceiling, top of a room :avárpa, avarpássa - ina. I from *aj-bárpa ::floor, 'below the ceiling', bottom of a room :ŋérel, ŋellêlle/ŋerrêlle - ina. VII ::floor :ustâsī, ustasíššą - neu. V us-ta-asī ::structure, make-up, assemblage; componentage, component make-up :óffan, offánnu - ina. VI ::house, small family household :kíštun, kištúnnu - ign. VI ::brick Dynasty, Lineage, Names :žûl, žūlášša - ina. IX ::given/birth name :sõmon, sommónnu - ina. VI ::taken name, acquired name :áš, ášella - ina. VIII ::surname, family name, last name :žôv, žōvášša - neu. IX ::call, calling (of an animal) :·žvár· - 1a/7/8a [from an ablaut of žôv] :::·žvánr· / ·žôv· / ·žvár-(unu)-s· ::refl. be called, be named, be denoted ::trn. call sby. ( ) :::+ with the name/using the name ( ) ::trn. utter a name ( ) 'Given Names' :Pára, Parássa - ani. I ::a male given name :Nãra, Narhássa - ani. I ::a female given name of westerlander origin :Mãghan, Mãghassa - ani. I ::a male given name of herder origin :Mirghá, Mirghássa - ani. I ::an ambigender/male given name of herder origin :Jállan, Jallánnu - ani. VI ::a male given name, of herder origin Sensations :·vę́p· - 1a/6cp/8a :::·vę́mp· / ·vę́b-gha· / ·vę́p-(unu)-s· ::trn. tickle ( ) :vę́psī, vępsíššą - neu. V vęp-sī ::tickling (as a concept) :vępjéšis, vępjemmášša - adj. cEŠIS vęp-ješis ::tickleable Philosophy :akãkī, akakkíšša - ina. V ::revelation, epiphany :ĩn, ĩnnu - aqu. VI ::mind :sarĩn, sarĩnnu - aqu. VI ::reason, logic (of a person), sanity :sírū, sirúššą - ani. V ::life, existence :ûmī, ūmíššą - neu. V [backformation from ūmi] ::being, entity; concept of a being :·síru· - 1cp/6a/8a [backformation from sírū] :::·síru-ŋ· / ·síru-xu· / ·síru-(ži)-s· ::itr. exist ::inch. + be born as ( ) :srû, srúššą - ani. V [shortened from sírū] ::poet. life :píttrū, pittrúššą - ani. V < *pit-tirū < *pit-sirū ::boredom :píttpras, pittprássa - adj. cA pitt(r)-pras ::boring Literature & Linguistics :ȳjá, ȳjássa - ina. I ::spoken word, utterance :šára, šašássa - ina. I Sarrhan ::written word :·ȳj-lá· - 1cp/6a/8a inflected by analogy with ·laká· :::·ȳj-lá-ŋ· / ·ȳj-lâxi· / ·ȳj-lá-(ži)-s· ::trn. speak, utter, say ( ) ::trn. quote, recite a part of ( ) :·šā-lá· - 1cp/6a/8a < šaš-la; formed by analogy with ·ȳj-la· :::·šā-lá-ŋ· / ·šā-lâxi· / ·šā-lá-(ži)-s· ::trn. write ( ) ::trn. write a part of ( ) :šāláqur, šālaqússa - ani. II šaš-la-qur ::writer, scribe :šárjan, šarjássa - ina. I šar-j-an ::book, inscription :šarjákur, šarjakússa - ina. I šar-j-a-kur ::book :šâttā, šâttašša - neu. III [contraction of šālátā] ::script ::the Dragon Imperial script, used to write (among others) Mestian :útša, utšássa - ina. I *''utˀ-ša'' ::the Sarhan beadcord script ::(by extension) beadcord records compiled in the Sarhan script ::strings of beads, cords of beads; bead-cords :·bat+· utšíssa ::itr. read; lit. touch beadcords :: +''« ux»'' read Vocalisations :·pũ· - 1a/6cp/8a *-puẖ- :::·púmm· / ·púhha· / ·pũnus· ::itr. shout, yell Art, Aesthetics :·laká· - 1cp/6a/8a :::·laká-ŋ· / ·laká-axu· / ·laká-(ži)-s· ::trn. decorate ( ) ::trn. spray ( ) with ( ) :·ąwú· - 3e/6d/8b :::·ąwú-d-(unu)-zd· / ·ąwúzda· / ·ąwážd· ::itr. be an artist, draw :ąwúqqur, ąwuqqússa ąwu-q-qur ::artist, wannabe-artist :sákka, sakkássa - ina. I ::dot, fleck :'kka, kkássa - ina. I ::tiny dot, tiny fleck, dotlet/flecklet :sprájspur, sprajspússa - ina. II ::appearance, look ::character, silhouette Pleasantries :ōráka, ōrakássa - ina. I ōrak-a ::pleasantness, nicety/niceness (as a concept) :ōrápras, ōraprássa - adj. cA ōra(k)-pras ::pleasant, nice, hospitable (of people) :ōrágdžā, ōragdžâšša - neu. III ōrak-džā ::pleasantness, nicety, hospitability (of people) :·šmã· - 1cp/6cp/8a :::·šmã-ŋ· / ·šmã-gha· / ·šmã-(nu)-s· ::trn. be delighted by ::trn. take pleasure in doing or carrying out :šmãra, šmarhássa - neu. I šmã-ara ::euphem. brothel, house of pleasure Displeasantries :ajpírpa, ajpírpassa - neu. I aj-pirp-a ::insult, slander :·pírp· - 1gs/6a/8a atel. :::·púrp-i· / ·pírp-axi· / ·pírp-(unu)-s· ::trn. insult :aj=pírp· - 1gs/6a/8a tel. aj=pirp :::aj=púrp-i· / aj=pírp-axi· / aj=pírp-(unu)-s· ::trn. insult ( ) :gũjan, gujjássa - neu. I ::bad word, taboo word, swearword Sociology :ũndī, ūndíššą - neu. V ::people, nation, folk :lûr, lûssa - ani. II *luur ::(collective) people, mass of people, men, women etc. :lelûr, lelûssa - ani. II [āmreḍita of lûr, lûssa < *lue-lúur] ::(collective) people, mass of people (intensive) Clothes :hór, hóšša - ina. irr/X *hor-rša ::shirt, upper garment that covers the chest, stomach and shoulders Interior Decorations :járvę, járvimmę - ign. IV ::tapestry, rug, floor covering, mat Age :·ēn· - 1cp/6d/8b unattested (†) ::·s-ên· - 2bs/6cp/8a :::: ·s-ên-(iŋ)-gha· / ·êŋ-gha· / ·ên-(is)-s· :::itr. live, exist :::trn. live a life ( ) :::trn. outlive ( ) ::êŋqajn, ēŋqúnnu - neu. VI :::life, freshness, ripeness ::ēntéja, entájša - adj. ign/aqu/ani. cB :::young, fresh, full of life, new ::ēŋkúšis, ēŋkummášša - adj. cEŠIS êŋ-kušis :::living, lively :mŷmu, mȳmúšša - adj. ign/aqu/ani. cD ::old, elderly :pílin, pilínnu - ani. VI ::girl, young woman (especially older than thirteen or fourteen) :avýrta, avyrtássa - ani. I ::boy, young man (especially older than thirteen or fourteen) :ávī, avíššą - ani. V [from avýrta] ::(endearing) young man, boy, lad Personality & Traits :saráka, sarakássa - neu. I sar-aka(?) ::honesty, sincerity, frankness :sarákpras, sarakprássa - adj. cA sarak-pras ::honest, sincere, frank Mental :·âwę· - 1cp/6a/8a :::·âwę-ŋ· / ·âwę-xi· / ·âwę-(ži)-s· ::itr. think, consider ::trn. think ( ) (tenker) ::trn. think/be of the opinion that (synes) :·sál· - 1bp/6a/8a :::·sál-(ž)-ešte· / ·sál-li· / ·sál-(ži)-s· ::trn. remember a thing, an event ( ) ::trn. remember a person ( ) ::trn. + remember a characteristic/property ( ) of a person ( ) :·gél· - 1bp/6a/8a :::·gél-(ž)-ešte· / ·gél-li· / ·gél-(ži)-s· ::trn. forget about thing, an event ( ) ::trn. lose track of a thing, miscount ( ) ::trn. forget about sby. ( ) ::trn. + forget a characteristic/property ( ) of a person ( ) :salásī, salasíššą - neu. V ::memory ::+ a memory of ( ) :inkájpras, inkajprássa - adj. cA [*inkai-pras] ::imbecilic, moronic Politics :tándžā, tandžâšša tán(es)-dža - neu. III ::tension, conflict 'Secrecy' :pŷrī, pȳríššą - neu. V pȳr-ī ::secret :pȳrúlu, pȳrulúšša - adj. cD pȳr-ulu ::secret, mysterious, unknown :šára pȳrúlak, šašássa pȳrulássa - phr. phrase ::secret word ::password, watchword ::linguistic shibboleth ::remark: the phrase may refer to both written and spoken secret words, passwords and shibboleths, even though it uses šára:šašássa — a word that otherwise strictly refers to written words :pȳrúlut, pȳrulúšša - neu. IX pȳr-ul-ut ::colloquial shortening of šára pȳrúlak; password 'Government' :·pta·+ - 1cp/6a/8a ::: ·pta-ŋ·+ / ·ptāxú· / ·pta-(ží)-s ::itr. be a ruler ::trn. rule the political entity of ( ) ::trn. rule sby. ( ) :: + rule/be a ruler in ( ) :·éna· - 3ap/6a/8a *''én''-a ::: ·ésna-(ž)-aj· / ·énāxu· / ·éna-(ží)-s ::trn. allow ( ) ::+ allow sth ( ) to sby ( ) :énqę, enqímme - neu. IV *''én''-qę ::that which is allowed ::legislative/governmental/authoritative mandate :enqâra, enqārássa - neu. I enqę-ara ::council, parliament :ø̂ha, ø̄hássa - neu. I Marpanni ::legitimacy (of a regime, ruler, faction) :ø̄hjurtúqur, -qússa - ani. II ø̄h-jurtuqur ::imperial official, emissary :ptaghán, ptaghrúnnu - neu. VI pta-gh(r)an ::ruled area ::province of the Imperium ::province (in general) :ptaghrájan, ptaghrajássa - neu. I pta-ghra-jan ::(con)federacy; state made up of multiple areas/provinces :zor-tá· - 3d/6cs/8a < zol-ta :::zor-tá-ŋ-gh· / zor-tú-gha· / zor-tá-(nu)-s· ::trn. inherit sth. ( ) ::+ from sby. ( ) :zortásī, zortasíššą - neu. V zol-ta-sī ::inheritance :zortáqur, zortaqússa - ani. II zol-ta-qur ::noble ::inheritor :zortatáqur, zortataqússa - neu. II zol-ta=ta-qur ::nobility :zortáqjan, zortaqjássa - neu. I zol-ta-q-jan ::nobility :zortáqę, zortaqímmę - ina. IV zol-ta-qę ::inherited property :zortaqŷn, zortaqŷssa - ina. I > zorta-qȳn ::noble estate; feudal land property :zortášša, zortaššássa - ina. I zol-ta-s-ša ::the Imperial feudal system of inheritance :zortákkur, zortakkússa - ani. II zol-ta-q-kur ::Emperor, Imperator :zortákkjan, zortakkjássa - ani. I zol-ta-q-k-jan ::imperial dynasty; sequence of emperors :Zortághrjan, Zortaghrjássa - neu. I zol-ta-ghr-jan ::the Dragon Imperium :ptághan, ptaghrúnnu - neu. VI pta-ghan ::reign, rule, regime ::remark: frequently used to count time according to length reign or a regime's existence 'Warfare' :pûnī, pūníššą - neu. V [*pūn-iẖ] ::victory :kẽlas, kellássa - ign. I [*keẖlas] ::glory :pūnápnā, pūnapnášša - neu. III pūn-apnā ::battlefield :·íj· pūnísis - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a :::——> ·ÍJ· ::itr. win, be victorious :kẽššjan, khēššjássa - neu. I kẽl-š-jan ::"mass produce of leather jacket utilisation" ::leather-clad army; army Weaponry :qétta, qéttassa - ina. I ::spear, spearhead :íššis, iššášša - ina. IX [*išš-is] ::sword :ájsa, ájsašša - ina. I ::arrowhead Armour :kẽšša, khēššássa - ina. I + -ša ::leather garment ::(of armour) leather jacket :khēššíkkā, khēššikkášša - ina. III kẽl-š-ikkā ::leather vendor Food Rituals & Utensils :eléta, elétašša - neu. III ::table knife :sĩ, sĩšša - neu. IX *siẖ-iẖ ::table, desk, counter top, flat surface at waist level 'Mestian Dishes' :ājjãdan, ājjādássa - neu. I [āmreḍita of ãdan;-dássa < *aẖdi-áẖdan] ::small, sticky rice cake with a sweet core (usually made of fruit, honeyed fruit jam or honeyed nuts) Relationships :májis, majsášša - ani. IX ::friend :înda, īndássa - ani. I ::acquaintance, buddy, casual friend :sĩ, sĩššą - ani. V *ẖsī ::neighbour Emotions :ékal, eglêlle - ign. VII ::happiness :·íj· ékas - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a :::——> ·ÍJ· ::itr. be happy :eglápras, eglaprássa - adj. cA ::happy :·vęr·+ - 4b/6b/8b 4a/6b/8b irr. tel/atel. inch. :::·s-vęr-d·+ / ·vęr-rh·+ / ·vąr-žd·+ :::·s-vęr-gh·+ / ·vęr-rh·+ / ·vąr-žd·+ ::itr. begin to be able to love ::trn. start to love , begin to love :·ir(i)·+ - 3d/6cp/8a :::·ir-gh-(únu)-ŋ· / ·irghá· / ·iri-(nú)-s· ::trn. caus. make cry ::refl. make self ( ) cry; cry :pna-ir(i)·+ - 3d/6cp/8a pnan-ir(i)- ::trn. caus make cry over/after/because of + pnan ::refl. cry because of + pnan Kinship :ēsánta, ēsantássa - ani. I ::ancestor, predecesor :gárū, garúššą - ani. V ::brother, male cousin :jãllū, jāllúššą - ani. V ::sister, female cousin :pæntúr, pæntússa - ani. II ::brother :járū, jarúššą - ani. V ::father :jánū, janúššą - ani. V ::father :·járu· - 1cp/6a/8a [backformation from járū] :::·járu-ŋ· / ·járu-xu· / ·járu-(ži)-s· ::trn. father ( ) ::trn. be an important ancestral member of a lineage ( ) Commerce, Economy :·pâgh· - 1a/7/8a :::·pâŋgh· / ·pâg· / ·pâgh-(unu)-s· ::itr. be worth, have value ::trn. have the worth of :·ĩw· - 1bs/6cs/8a :::·ũw-(n)-ešte· / ·ũw-(nu)-gha· / ·ĩw-(nu)-s· ::trn. sell an item ( ) ::trn. sell some of :ĩwghan, īwghmúnnu - neu. VI ĩw-ghan ::store, shop, marketplace lot; place where sales are conducted Populational Ailments :sípa, sipássa - ina. I ::hunger, famine Violence :·být· - 1a/6d/8b ::: ·býnt· / ·býzd· / ·býžd· ::trn. kill, incapacitate, murder ( ) ::trn. cull, cull some of ( ) Tactile :·bat+ - 1gs/6a/8a ::: ·búti· / ·bat-áxi· / ·bat-(únu)-s· ::trn. touch ( ) Agriculture :ãdan, ādássa - neu. I ::rice :áččī, aččíššą - ina. V ad-čī ::rice paste :jókā, jokášša - ina/neu. III *jok-aẖ ::junk, rubbish, waste material :·îj· jokášša - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a ::: ——> ·ÎJ· ::itr. fertilise ( ) :jókjan, jokjássa - neu. I jok-jan ::fertiliser Religion :Sprênta, Sprêntašša - ign. III ::(a personified embodiment of the celestial body) the Sun, Sprênta :Dãpškur, Dāppškússa - aqu/ina. II *daẖv-š-kur-sa ::(a personified embodiment of the aquatic mass) the Sea, Dãpškur ::remark: Dãpškur is considered an amaglamation of all the seas and masses of water, an aquatic supra-entity :túna, túnassa - ign. I ::a type of conceptual deity, divinity, idealisation, god :zũrka, zũrkassa - ign. I ::a type of concrete deity, divinity, personification, god :yghúŋ, yghúnnu - neu. VI ::faith, belief (religious, spiritual) :·jãq· yghúnnu - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a ::: ——> ·JÃQ· ::itr. be religious, believe ::itr. believe in/'through' ( ) + sar Astronomy :óllą, ollímmą - ani. IV ::sky, firmament :ólkur, olkússa - ani. II ol(l)-kur ::sky (intensive) :sprênta, sprêntašša - ign. III ::(as a celestial body) the Sun ::(as a personified embodiment of the celestial body) the Sun (Sprêntā) ::remark: the noun features an uncharacteristically short nominative suffix; the rest of the paradigm is regularly determinable from the partitive stem :sprêntatā, sprêntatašša - ign. III ::field of stars, starry firmament ::coll. the stars that make up the night sky Hydrology :dãva, daffássa - aqu. I ::sea :tĩlpī, tīlpíššą - aqu. V ::bay, gulf; partially enclosed large sea :gãun, gāwúnnu - aqu. VI *gaẖun ::river, stream Hydronymy :Twánnī, Twanníššą - aqu. V *Twarniẖ ::the river Twanni, a major Nimerote river (formed and drained primarily in Nimeria) :Tárpī, Tarpíššą - aqu. V ::the river Tarpi :Dẽres, Dēresášša - aqu. IX ::the river Deres Ecology :pifpára, pifparássa - aqu. I pifp-ara ::swamp, marsh Climatology :qáma, qamássa - aqu. I ::rain :gujás, gujássa - aqu. I ::hail Biomes :āžápnā, āžapnášša - neu. III āž-apnā ::fig. taiga :jãza, jassássa - neu. I *jaẖza ::floodplain Pedology :sírtur, sirtússa - ani. II ::soil, earth :sirttéšis, sirttemmášša - adj. cEŠIS [sirt-tešis'+'] ::terrestrial, pertaining to soil :entá, entássa - ani. I ::soil, dirt; mud :rânta, rântassa - ina. I ::powder, powdered earth :rânkur, rānkússa - ina. II rān(t)-kur ::dirt, dust :bálī, balíššą - aqu. V ::mud :baltéšis, baltemmášša - adj. cEŠIS [bal-tešis'+'] ::muddy, of mud Gemology :píllī, pillíššą - ina. V ::gem, precious stone, gemstone :tšális, tšalsášša - ina. IX ::jade, white jade :tšaltéšis, tšaltemmášša - adj. ign/aqu/ani/ina/neu. tšal-tešis ::jaden, of jade, of white jade :kílis, kilsášša - ina. IX ::lapis lazuli :tékaur, tekússa - ina. II *''tekəur'' ::blue zircon, teal zircon :úxū, uxúššą - ina. V *''utˀuẖ'' ::pearl, bead Optics :·fíra· - 1cs/6a/8b :::·fúra-ŋ· / ·fíra-(a)xu· / ·fížd· ::itr. shine, spark, glow intensely :ā-fíra· - 1cs/6a/8b ā-fíra ::: ——— ::trn. shine onto ( ) ::trn. reveal part of ( ) :firkúšis, firkummášša - adj. cEŠIS fír(a)-kušis ::shining, shiny, bright :fírqan - adv. fír(a)-qan ::brightly, shinily :·léra· - 1cp/6a/8a -ler-a- :::·léra-ŋ· / ·léra-axu· / ·léra-(ži)-s· ::trn. reveal ( ) ::trn. reveal part of ( ) :lérqan - adv/postp. ler-qan :: + showing/revealing :: + showing/revealing a part of :firxúždžā, firxuždžâšša - neu. III fir-(a)xu-ž-džā ::glimmer, sparkle, shine :·héjp· - 1a/6a/8a :::·héjmp· / ·héjp-axu· / ·héjp-(unu)-s· ::itr. see, be able to see, be sighted ::trn. see ( ), see part of ( ) ::trn. look at ( ), look at a part of ( ) :hejpásī, hejpasíššą - neu. V hejp-asī ::seeing, sight :: + seeing, looking at :: + seeing part of, looking at a part of :kóvat, kovílla - aqu. IV dt. ::eyes Colours :múla, mulássa - ign. I ::black :multéšis, multemmášša - adj. cEŠIS mul-tešis ::black, swarthy :pǽker, pækrášša - aqu. IX ::light blue, silvery, silvery-blue :sýlla, syllássa - ani. I ::yellow ::Remark: sometimes used to describe Westerlander skin tones Fire :·firúra· - 1cp/6a/8a *fi-fura- :::·firúra-ŋ· / ·firúra-(a)xu· / ·firúra-(ži)-s· ::itr. burn, be aflame :·firúra-gh· - 3d/6a/8a *fi-fura-gh- :::·firúra-gh-(ži)-ŋ· / ·firúra-gh-(a)xu· / ·firúra-gh-(ži)-s· ::trn. burn, light, set aflame :firurásī, firurasíššą - neu. V firura-sī ::burning, 's burning :firurghásī, firurghasíššą - neu. V firur(a)gha-si ::burning, 's burning of , of a part of :êpa, ēpássa - ign. I ::small fire, burning (camp)fire :pémmer, pemmérašša - ign. IX ::smoke :pýffī, pyffíššą - ign. V onomatopoetic ::ash, combustion residue Time :pēn - adv. ::before, earlier; ::Remark: also a postposition :pnan - adv. ::later, after; ::Remark: also a postposition :swá - adv. ::again, anew :tẽrkūt - adv. [locative of tẽrkur] ::today, this day, on this day :tẽrkuvi pnan - adv. phrs. + pnan ::after today, tomorrow :tẽrŋan - adv. [colloquial clipping of tẽrkuvi pnan] ::tomorrow :hôf - adv. ::later, tonight :súvu - adv. ::again and again, incessantly, repetitively :práppā - adv. prap(i)-kā ::when even, never even, at no time, at what time; sarcastic, ironic, emphatic, negative or expecting of negative :jálabur - adv. Mendian ::not ever, not in a million years, never Calendar :tẽrka, stērkássa - aqu. I ::day, daytime :íkenan, ikénunnu - aqu. VI ::night :tẽrkur, stērkússa - aqu. II *tẖērk-(k)ur ::time that includes both day and night ::calendar day :pę́jdža, pęjdžássa - neu. I ::morning ::tomorrow day :vĩlli - adv. *viẖl-di? - adv. ::at around noon, early in the afternoon :élī, elíššą - neu. V ::year, calendar year Impersonal Pronouns Indeterminates :áwaj - pron. ind. :::awájlla, awájkka, awájssa, awájčča, awájtta ::someone, something :awêtta - pron. ind. ::somewhy, for some reason Interrogatives :prákaj - pron. int. :::prakájlla, prakájkka, prakájssa, prakájčča, prakájtta ::who? what? :prakêtta - pron. int. ::why? :prápi - pron. int. ::when? :prákē - pron. int. pra-kē ::near what? in which area? close to what? Demonstratives :képpi - pron. dem. kev-pi ::then, at that time Special Relative Pronouns :ûppi - pron. rel. ūt-pi ::at which time, when Derivation :'-tešis+, -temmašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives material adjectives from nouns ::derives partitive adjectives from nouns :'-lus, -lušša+' - adj. cE ::derives intensive adjectives from other adjectives ::derives ignic adjectives from non-ignic adjectives ::Remark: intensive adjectives derived with this suffix can only be used as ignic adjectives :'-tas, -tassa+' - adj. cA ::derives semantically identical adjectives from ignic adjectives :'-pras, -prassa+' - adj. cA ::derives adjectives indicating presence of noun :'-(u)lu(+), -(u)lušša+' - adj. cD :::-ulu/uleja/ulu/ulak/ulak ::derives adjectives characteristic or intrinsic to the noun :'-džā, -džâšša' - neu. III ::derives abstract nouns from adjectives :'-(a)sī, -(a)siššą+' - neu. V ::derives abstract verbal nouns from verbs :'-kur, -kussa+' - ~~ II ::derives augmentative or intensive nouns from other nouns; preserves gender :'-lī, -liššą+' - ~~ V ::derives diminutive or reduced nouns from other nouns; preserves gender :'-ša, -šassa+' - ina. I ::derives nouns denoting an object or a collection of objects materially made up from other nouns :'-čī, -číššą+' - ina. V ::derives nouns denoting materials derived from processing of the noun :'-špešis+, -špemmašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives agentive abilitative adjectives from verb roots :'-ješis+, -jemmašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives accusative-argument abilitative adjectives from verb roots :'-kušis+, -kummašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives imperfect participles from verb roots :'-qan' - adv. ::derives active imperfect adverbial participles from verb roots :'-qele' - adv. ::derives active negated imperfect adverbial participles from verb roots :'-qur, -qussa' - ~~ II ::derives nominative argument agent nouns from verb roots :'-qę, -qimmę+' - ~~ IV ::derives accusative argument patient nouns from verb roots ::erg. derives nominative argument subject nouns from intransitive verbs :'-jī, -jiššą+' - ~~ V ::derives partitive argument nouns from verb roots :'-ara+, -arassa2+' - ~~ I ::derives locations and location types from a noun that is characteristic to or reminiscent of such a location ::derives locations and location types from verb roots where the location indicates high frequency of the performance of the action of the verb from which it derives :'-apnā+, -apnašša2+' - ~~ III ::derives locations and location types from a noun indicating high presence of it ::derives locations and location types from an animal noun indicating habitat or locus of collection :'-ikkā+, -ikkašša2+' - ~~ III ::derives nouns''A'' from other nouns''B'' such that A'' is characterised by or possesses a large amount of ''B ::obsct. derives nouns from organ or body part nouns indicating meat derived from the processing of said organ or body part :'-epfas+, -epfassa2+' - ign. Is ::derives nouns from organ or body part nouns indicating meat derived from the processing of said organ or body part :'-(gh)an, -ghmunnu+' - ~~ VI ::derives nouns that indicate the action of a verb from the stem of said verb ::Remark: in all case forms that begin with a vowel, the velar fricative only occurs anaptyctically intervocalically, but otherwise is present even after consonants when followed by a consonant :'-(gh)an, -ghrunnu+' - ~~ VI ::derives nouns that indicate the material produce of a verb from the stem of said verb ::Remark: in all case forms that begin with a vowel, the velar fricative only occurs anaptyctically intervocalically, but otherwise is present even after consonants when followed by a consonant :'-jan, -jassa+' - ~~ I ::derives mass produce nouns from their basic makeup (link > chain, word > book) :'-tā, -tašša' - ~~ I ::derives tool nouns from verb roots :'-ut, -ušša' - ~~ IX ::derives nouns characterised by an adjective from said adjective :'-jurtuqur, -jurtuqussa' - ~~ II ::derives agent nouns from other nouns; 'one who brings/carries X' Ethnonymy :'-mī, -miššą+' - ani. V ::derives nouns denoting members of an ethnic or linguistic group from a noun denoting the group's language of choice or tradition :'-myllī, -mylliššą+' - ani. V ::derives nouns denoting inhabitants or members of a populational group who live in the vicinity of or inside the noun from which they're derived Verb Morphosemantics & Derivation Verb derivational morphology is more closely tied to its inflectional morphology. It uses prefixes, morphosemantic aspect affixes and circumfixes that are the combination of one prefix and one morphosemantic aspect affix that, in tandem, do not express the meaning that the sum of their parts would indicate. Prefixes :to= - pref. =ton ::a verb prefix that indicates that the action was carried out secretly or in secrecy by the agent; does not imply agency or volition :gh(i)= - pref. ::an obstructive prefix that increases the valency of an intransitive or monotransitive verb without an oblique component; it transforms verbs of the form X does Y (to Z / ) so that X → X ( ) and introduces a new argument such that W ⇒ X ::X does Y (to Z) → W prevents X from doing Y (to Z) Morphosemantic Derivators :'-præ-' - morphs. ::: -pr- / -præ- / -ip- / -ipræ- ::a morphosemantic affix applicable only in the nonpresent, indicates a prospective future with an expectation that the action will not, or will almost, be fulfilled -- prospective defective :'-q-' - morphs. ::: -q- / -*''ẖkˤi''- / -iq- / -iqi- ::a morphosemantic affix indicating a volitive form; "want/ed to X". Can be stacked with other morphosemantic verb items. Circumfixes Phrases :'dda târa - phrs. postp. târa :: aside from, besides, notwithstanding :ustúhqan - phrs. postp. us-tú-gh-qan :: having assumed that, having assumed, having deduced that :: lit. obsol. having assembled Generic Verbs Generic verbs are used to form phrasals with nouns that have no corresponding verb; the resulting phrasals are effectively intransitive in meaning. These verbs may omit personal agreement with their nominal phrasal component. :·íq· - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a ::: ·úq-r· / ·úkkh· / ·íqs· ::trn. consciously perform/do ( ) :·îj· - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a ::: ·ûšš· / ·ûjj· / ·îjs· ::trn. achieve, accomplish ( ) :·jãq· - 1gs&1f/6cs/8a ::: ·jakkhr· / ·jákkh· / ·jass·+ ::trn. involuntarily/statically/habitually do ( ) Interjection :lã (lā) - part. *laẖ ::negative response, no ::Remark: the particle lã has an alternative, lā, that is unstressed. Discourse Markers :tar - part. ::introduces a contrary statement, commonly also a question, that carries a tone of inagency or powerlessness ::but, though :kā - adv. ::marks for emphasis, contrarity or defiance of expectations or odds ::even Conjunctions :tā - conj. ::and, as well as; links two NPs as one argument or constituent. ::and, plus; links digits in a number :jȳ - conj. ::stylistic variant of <''tā''> used to avoid repetition; often used to link larger NPs as one argument or constituent :vã - conj. *vaẖ ::but, whereas; introduces a contrast, replaces expected X with actual Y ::X vã Y ~ not X but Y :mygh - conj. *mygˀ ::since, as; introduces a subordinate clause that can be translated with an active participle in English, requires the subjunctive Copulas :ūmi - part. cop. ::am/is/are; copular particle that links its subject ( ) and predicate ( ) in simple copular constructions of the shape <''ūmi > :'ūmil''' -''part. cop.'' ::negative complement of ūmi :eza - part. cop. ::am/is/are; copular particle involved in copular topicalisation :eril - part. cop. ::negative complement of eza :qan - part. cop. ::am/is/are; existential copula that asserts the presence of , a part of , or the property of 1 & 2 ::qan XYZ :qanil - part. cop. ::negative complement of qan :pē - part. cop. ::am/is/are; copular particle that links subject ( ) with its property ( ) or an adjective ( ) in simple copular constructions of the shape <''pē > :'pēl''' - part. cop. ::negative complement of pē Prepositions :us - prep. :: between ::remark: this preposition takes either an object in either the dual or plural, or objects of any number linked by <''tā''> :anu - prep. :: into :ase - prep. :: across, across the surface of :aj - prep. :: down onto :ki - prep. :: about, concerning Postpositions :pit - postp. :: during, while :sar - postp. :: through, via :=ton+ - postp. :: below, underneath :kē - postp. :: near, in the area of :ā''' (ghā) - postp. :: like, such as ::Remark:' the alternative, ''ghā, occurs after vowels :pēn - postp. :: before ::Remark: also an adverb :pnan - postp. :: after ::Remark: also an adverb :jī - postp. :: above, atop :jurē - postp. [from a nominalisation of jī] :: up, upwards :są - postp. :: inside the belly/gut/stomach of :ux - postp. :: in, inside of :: into, unto :zol - postp. :: from X moving towards the speaker Meta-Terminology :Nimerote [from Nimeria, from Nimǽrī < Nimɛ́riẖ] ::relating to or characteristic to Nimeria Category:Mestian